Nothing's Wrong with Me
by Pleather Princex
Summary: Human AU. In a psyche ward of a mental hospital, they share their days together. In the white prison, they are forced to not tear each others' throats out...most times. OCs and OC/canon pairings, as well as girl/girl.
1. Chapter 1

_In this fic, there will probably be an equal number of canon having roles as patients, ward and facility staff as well as "normal people."_

_The Netherlands' name in this chapter is Lars and an OC of Faroe Islands is Anina Sinclair._

**_I do NOT own Hetalia._**

**_

* * *

_**

Anina looked over to the door keeping her here, a room almost identical to others in the facility. They knew to send women in and_ only_ women, since they learned by now any interaction with males could result in…disastrous consequences, as they liked to put it. She chuckled silently and stood up, going over to the small window built into the door. She breathed on it boredly before freezing as a male doctor walked past, stopping in front of her door unknowingly to adjust something on their person. Her body went rigid as her eye gazed upon him.

Male. A male in front of her door. _Her_ door. Her mouth parted slightly in a frozen horror as her hands formed themselves into tight fists at her sides. He had to _go_. She urged him quietly as he took what seemed centuries to fix whatever stupid thing he was fixing. Mere seconds passed before her face contorted into rage. He was doing it on _purpose_. She scowled as he turned slightly in her direction. She braced her hands on the door before bringing her mouth close to the glass and releasing an enraged scream. When the doctor looked at her, looking more distraught than anything, she snarled and sent him a glare of pure hatred. Nothing on a personal level, of course, but on the level of hatred for his genetics and what he was apart of. _The male race_. She gnashed her teeth at the glass, fogging it and letting loose a string of profanities and curses toward the doctor and all men.

ooOoo

"_Didja hear? Sinclair made that Toris doc piss 'imself!"_

"_She's so fucking screwed if she keeps doing that, ya know."_

"_Don't tell me, screaming rape?"_

"_That was so awesome! Kesesesese~"_

"_What I wouldn't do to have 'er screaming for me…"_

"_You're so sick!"_

She could hear them all talking about her, obviously. She was the only redheaded Sinclair there. And one of the only females with a recent outburst. She was allowed to come out into the recreation room with the other patients after they had managed to calm her down enough to inject her medicine into her. It made her tired and everything seem slower and dumber. But she still could observe the others while they took part in their own conversations and activities. It was easier looking at the males this way, since none of them would look back expectedly.

Her gaze was fixed on the harsh, rough German speakers. Three, but one preferred to speak Dutch most of the time. The blonde with the slicked back hair dealt out cards while the albino cackled and made jokes at the others' expense. The third had a small scar over his right brow and brown hair he liked to spike up. They all reeked of testosterone to her. She stared at them until the one who liked to speak Dutch glanced over to her, smirking slightly. She averted her gaze to stare at her socked feet and there came a rumble of laughter from their direction. She tightened her grip on the chair's arms.

She turned her attention toward another table, this one having the platinum haired siblings of the ward playing chess. Anina watched Natalia, the sister's, hands daintily grip the king and declare a checkmate, earning an amused chuckle from her brother, Ivan. Natalia made no move to show emotion. Anina felt a tint hint of a smile tug at her own face as Natalia spoke quietly and plainly, making her brother shiver in slight fear.

After a few more seconds of watching and she averted her attention to the television. A nature show was on, a special about courting rituals between animals. She sighed and propped her head up on her knee. It seemed everyone was crazy around here about sex. Sex was everything and sex was nothing. It meant everything to the men, it seemed. She had _heard_ groans of pleasure from the men's bathroom through the thin, tiled walls. Disgusting. She never did things like that. It was a male thing.

She shut her eyes for a second to rest them just as a male penguin approached a female on the screen.

ooOoo

"Damn, guys, just look at 'er."

The albino German and the blonde followed the spiked haired Dutchman's gaze to the fiery redhead.

"What about 'er?" the albino raised an almost nonexistent eyebrow. "You hard for her or somethin', Lars?"

"No…just…jeez, Gilbert. She doesn't belong here."

"I think she does if she's _here_," the blonde with slicked back hair commented.

"I didn't ask _you_, Ludwig."

"Either way, it's the truth."

Lars growled. "So? What if it's a mistake or something? What if she's just—"

"Probably as crazy as we are, man. I mean, you know she made a doctor piss himself out of fear and she was cursing and practically foaming at the mouth at 'im. What more proof do you need?"

Lars went silent and they continued their game for a few more minutes before he stood up.

"I'm…gonna talk to her."

"No man, don't—"

He was already halfway to the chair she sat in.

ooOoo

She didn't wake up because the medicine wore off. Oh no, she was till feeling like there was molasses in her veins. She woke up because she couldn't hear her background noise. And there was a very _male_ presence around her. Sluggishly, she rolled her head to the side, eyelids fluttering open to meet the face of the Dutch speaking brunette. Her mouth opened in shock and she quickly snapped her head away. Her movement caused so much force, her body came tumbling out of the chair.

"Are you alright?"

He offered a hand to her, but she ignored it as she groaned and pulled herself up and back into the chair.

"Okay now?" he asked.

She shook her head, averting her eyes to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you're too close…" Her voice was slightly shaky as she repliedand she cursed herself for it.

"Er…sorry?"

"Get away, please."

"If this is about waking you up, I'm sorry, I just—"

"_Get. Away please._"

She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, trying to ignore all the testosterone in the space around her. It was almost enough to make her choke. She peeked up again, but he was only standing there, looking at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, almost groaning at the effort. The medicine was still there.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. She could feel the fingers to be big and square tipped, undeniably male. A huge shudder went through her body as she recoiled from the touch.

"Please get away," she croaked. "I'm tired and I would like to just sleep…" _Or I'll snap your neck if you keep touching me_, she would have liked to add.

"Oh, alright." He removed his hand and immediate relief flooded her body. "I'll just…see you later then?"

Anina gave a slight nod and lolled to a space between her knees, trying to clam her heart, as he walked back to his table.

_Quiet now…_ _Just sleep and scrub off the Y chromosomes and the filth later…_ she told herself as her eyes remained shut. _Shh…_


	2. Chapter 2

_More canon characters are showing up~_

**_I do NOT own Hetalia._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter Two_

She could handle this. She was just talking to a doctor—no, she corrected herself, a _psychologist_— about herself. Her family, her life, her thoughts, her dreams, her sexual desires, everything and anything they wanted on a platter from her. And she would just sit there for the first thirty minutes of the hour and pick at the skin around her nails. Then, something would be mentioned and she would make conversation. That satisfied them. At least, for a while.

When she became more unresponsive and only talked when her session was near ending, they were getting impatient, she could tell. They would try to bring up parts of her past they talked about. About why she was so _afraid_ of men, why she didn't trust them save for two, both family members. They even urged her to talk about any possible love interests in the ward. That's when she stopped talking about anything.

Then they had the brilliant idea of getting a group of patients together for therapy. If she hadn't had her pocket knife confiscated, she would be trying to slit something right about then.

She wished she had when they placed her next to the Dutch brunette. She kept scowling and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. When it was her turn to share, it was no wonder why she was so out of the loop.

"Anina?"

"Mm?" she snapped her head up to meet the eyes of the female group leader.

"Do you have anything to add concerning the subject of phobias of certain people?"

"Not…not really, ma'am." She looked at the floor again. "Who has the phobia?"

"Well, Lars—"

"It's not a phobia, it's a hate," the brunette Dutchman next to her snarled. "It's much different."

"But it still forms because of a fear—"

"It's not!"

"Alright…Lars. Please use your inside voice."

"Ja, ja…" he sighed. "Anyway, it's a _hatred_ of the Spanish."

"Why the Spanish?" Anina asked curiously.

"Why not?" he glanced down at her. "They're idiotic, smiling bastards who take so much and give so little. They're selfish and ruthless. They only want what you have to give and that's all. They cheat and lie and—"

"That's enough, Lars."

He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, looking satisfied.

"Now, on the topic of genders… How do you feel about them?"

The question was not directed to her, but Anina felt the need to respond almost automatically.

"Men are vile and disgusting, only wanting to fulfill their own needs, never caring for at what it costs for the others."

The room went silent for a moment.

"And why do you feel this, Anina?" the group leader asked gently.

"Because that's how it is! The forced marriages, the rape, the history of everything having to be a _man's way_ and holding down women, and just making them submissive." She scoffed and crossed her arms tightly. "I hate them."

"Hate is such a strong—"

Anina raised her head and stared the leader directly in the eyes.

"I _hate _them."

The room went silent yet again.

"Oh…w-well, does anyone else have any views?" She eyed the rest of the group cautiously.

Lars raised his hand.

"Please keep it appropriate, Mr. de Jager."

"Sure, whatever." He shrugged before continuing. "Now, what I think about gender?" he sneaked a glance over to Anina before continuing. "I think the women, or girls rather, are beautiful. They have a lot to offer comfort wise as well as visually. They're the perfect caretakers, but I don't limit them to that. They can be warriors too, and real mean, if they wanna. They can also change fast. But I prefer the innocence they have at some points. It's…so rare these days, y'know? Especially in the upcoming generation. I'd kill for a girl with all that. But most are either out of my reach or too protected."

"I see—"

"Is that also a sexual preference?" Anina interrupted. "You want someone really young to fuck, then throw away, preferably someone naïve and pure?"

He chuckled, a little more than amused at her answer. Anina gulped, slightly scared. She hadn't expected that.

"No, no. You misunderstand, kleintje." He turned toward her and raised her chin with his hand. "I don't throw them away. I love them as long as they love me. Sometimes even more." He ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

The other patients in the group started to chatter quietly to each other.

"Lars, you can't just—" the group leader was cut off yet again.

"I will _snap_ your neck, you fucker," Anina said softly, as if she was complying with his actions. "Touch somewhere else and see."

Lars just smirked. "I've had worse." He snaked his hand to her hip, letting it stay there.

Anina went silent, making the whole room go silent as well. She gave a small smile, more on the deranged side than anything else, before digging her fingers into his sides and forcing herself out of his grip. He was startled for a moment, giving her time to yank him by his hair to the floor, making him land on his back. She quickly straddled his chest and let loose a flurry of punches, fast but not enough to cause permanent damage, more like a warning.

Meanwhile, the other patients laughed and hollered, clearly enjoying the show. The group leader had lost control after a few minutes, and unable to break the two on the floor apart, she called in the staff meant to deal with situations like these. Soon, the two were broken apart. Lars had received a bloody nose along with a swollen lip and various facial bruises and other small injuries. Anina had come off clean, besides her now slightly bruised and bloody knuckles.

"I told you not to touch me, you fucker!" she half giggled-half snarled. "I fucking _told_ you!"

She laughed as the staff pulled her away to be calmed; though she kept laughing as the rest of the patients were taken to their respective cells and Lars was treated for his wounds.

ooOoo

She wasn't able to sleep that night, still high with adrenaline. She faced the wall, staring at the smooth white paint, until she heard a sound from her air vent. Anina rolled off her bed to the floor, and peered into it. While it was in the wall, she didn't think she could have anything come into it, except air, right?

"Hey…" a voice whispered into it.

Apparently, she was wrong. She blinked and stayed silent.

_Well, this is weird, _she thought. _I don't normally hear voices._

"Hey…" the voice whispered again more urgently. "It's me, Natalia."

Anina's heart instantly jumped into her throat. Natalia. Natalia Arlovskya. The girl she watched nonstop, hoping for recognition. The one girl in here she wanted to touch and kiss. The only girl here she wanted to gaze upon her with the same eyes she gazed upon her own brother in her incestuous infatuation. She was talking to _her_. Anina truly hoped she wasn't knocked out right now from her medicine.

"Y-yeah?" She finally found her voice. "I know you. What is it?"

Scoffing could be heard. "What iz it? Is zat any way to talk to anozer lady?"

"Sorry, I mean, why are you contacting me?" she bit back the urge to be sarcastic. She wanted to hear more of her accent. It sounded Russian, but something else, too. Maybe just Slavic?

"Your…performance in zhe group today."

"Yes?"

"I enjoyed it."

Her cheeks flushed at the thought of Natalia being there during her group session. Was she really there? She never paid much attention… Then realization hit. If she had been there, it meant she had seen Lars touching _her _and talking to her in such a way that would insinuate things…then…oh. She liked that she had beaten him. Anina's lips curved into a small smile.

"I'm glad," she replied breathily.

"It's been the only zhing of real interest here zince your last outburst. The only zhing that can take my attention away from my dear brat, strangely enough." Anina could nearly hear the hint of a smile in her voice. "You're interesting. I enjoy your presence."

"T-thank you." A compliment…she could explode.

"Ve _must_ meet vhen ve bathe next time. I _inzist_."

If she was one of those girls that squealed, and she was most certainly not, Anina would have. But, the next bathing time… tomorrow morning. So far, yet so close.

"In which part?"

"The tubs, naturally. Then, aftervards, let's talk more, da?"

"Ja."

"Good. I vill be zeeing you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

There was no reply, just silence. She sighed and flopped onto her bed.

* * *

_I can't keep up a consistent accent with Natalia, so it might be different sometimes. It also gets more mature from here, hence the rating, mostly with more sex and violence._


	3. Chapter 3

__

_Vietnam will be going by Sang, Denmark will be going by Nikolaus, Norway will be going by Svein, Iceland will be going by Frey, OC Greenland will be going by Malik and OC Shetland will be going by Caitríona (who is also Anina's mother). _

_I apologize as many of the canon characters may be a bit OOC._

There is girl/girl in this chapter, and there will be more in the following chapters, but also girl/guy sexual situations will happen.

**_I do NOT own Hetalia._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter Three_

The next morning, she checked in with the bathroom supervisor. As she picked out her towel, robe, soap and other bathing supplies, she talked to Anina. Her name was Sang, and she was pretty agreeable. She even told her little bits of gossip.

"Y'know visits are today, right?" Sang reminded her.

"Oh…already?" She looked up from the dilemma of choosing between after bath melon scented lotion or rose scented.

"Yeah, time sure flies when you're causing trouble, huh?" she gave a small smirk.

"Ja, ja." Anina waved her off and chose the rose. "Not that my uncle cares."

"What about all the others?"

"They hardly come to see me, you know that. Mom's almost always busy." She signed the checkout sheet for her supplies and stepped into the small cubicle to strip from her clothes.

"Mm."

She returned with her robe on and deposited her clothes into a small laundry bin with her name on it.

"Besides, I don't look forward to it too much. Just telling me to get better like I have a cold or something."

"They mean well."

"Psh, right. See ya, Sang."

"See you."

She entered the bathrooms. The room was huge, and tiled, and smelled of shampoo and soap. She walked along the cool tile in her slippers until she reached a large tub holding a young woman with platinum blonde hair. She seemed to barely notice her standing their, bathing as if she were alone. Finally, after what seemed like years, what were actually minutes, Natalia's eyes snapped up and stared at Anina.

"Vell?" she asked. "Get in."

Anina nodded quickly and hurriedly took off her robe and lowered herself into the tub, opposite of Natalia, with her bathing supplies. Natalia took her washcloth and began to scrub gingerly at her skin.

"I'm very glad you came."

"I-I am, too."

The redhead tried not to stare at Natalia's body, specifically her breasts that seemed to float upon the water. She busied herself with soaping up with her loofah.

"It is…very _hard_ to get good bathing company these days."

"You mean, you bathe with others?"

"Before here, da. Now, none of she ozher women want to be near me in zhe bath. They zhink…I am…what is the word…?"

"A lesbian."

"Zat. Ridiculous." She sneered. "As if I would touch zheir filthy bodies with all their scum and sickness."

Her heart sank slightly. She was beginning to feel Natalia wasn't going to want any contact with her.

"They're just thickheaded and narrow minded. They see a woman wanting comfort of another female and instantly they decide it's wrong and homosexual."

"You underzand." Natalia looked at her with a near smile. "Zank you."

Anina nodded.

"Ah…Anina?"

Her head snapped up at her name. Natalia was saying _her_ name.

"Ja?"

"May I…wash your back?"

"O-oh, yes." She tried to not blush.

She turned around and Natalia rain her suds covered fingers up and down the soft flesh of her back. Her fingers were then replaced with her washcloth. Anina pressed back against her unintentionally, soon feeling the blonde's hands moving from her back to her sides, and then feeling her mounds of flesh against her shoulder blades. Anina let a breathy sigh loose as Natalia's fingers made their way up to her breasts, gently scrubbing them with the wash cloth.

"Anina…" She whispered, barely audible above the roar of water and splashing. "Have you ezer been with a woman before?"

"N-nei…" She whined, relishing in the feel of the older woman's soft fingers on her breasts.

"You should…it's a very pure feeling…"

She contained a moan, arching herself into the other's body.

ooOoo

"I can't believe this shit."

"Lars…"

"Look at this shit!" He motioned to the small peephole into the female bathing area.

Gilbert sighed and peeked into it, before pulling back smiling.

"Man, I don't know what to tell ya, but your girl's scoring with the incest bitch."

"I think I can fucking see that!" he snarled.

Lars groaned, rubbing his temples. He just wanted a peek of the girl bathing…maybe if he got lucky; he'd see her touching herself, but no. He looks to find her in the bath with the most dangerous girl on the ward, and worst of all, they were _touching_. He sighed and took another look. The blonde's _fingers _were cupping his girl's breasts and massaging them. Anina seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. He groaned in sexual frustration as he gazed upon her small but full breasts being handled by those hands. Why couldn't those be _his_ hands? They looked so soft…so tender… He could just imagine her looking up at him and begging him for more and more—

"Lars!"

He snapped his head over to look at the German.

"What, Ludwig?"

"Shower. Now. Stop getting your fill of the girls and go bathe."

"Fine, dammit."

He trudged past him, purposely bumping him on his way. That blonde slut made him in an even worse mood than usual. On top of the physical humiliation of yesterday, he now was experiencing sexual humiliation as well? He sighed and rubbed the water over his bruised lip, relishing in the "present" his girl had left him. She wasn't _really_ his, of course. Everyone knew that. But he preferred if she was. Talking to her and touching her had taken his mild interest to a point of infatuation. As long as he wanted her like this, she was his. He wanted to do more than touch her waist and lips now. If she only complied at the group meeting yesterday, who knows what could have happened. Maybe he could have been ravaging her on the floor in front of everyone instead of being beaten by her on it. Just maybe.

ooOoo

A small smile graced Anina's lips the rest of the day. Through breakfast, morning exercise and recreation time, all she did was have a sort of dreamy look in her eyes accompanied by a small smile. There was nothing familiar in it to the other ward patients. They all thought she had probably gotten into some left out medication and those were just the effects. They were far from right.

In the visitor's room, she sat at a divided table across from her uncle. He was usually a loud, fun-loving messy blonde, but today, he was solemn and serious, and Anina hinted some worry. He tried to cover that with a small smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good," she replied. "How's mom?"

"She's good! Busy with her work and her boss, you know. She says she misses you and she'll send a letter."

"That'll be nice." She smiled wider. "How're you? Your job?"

"I'm…doing okay. Working with Ber's shit as ever, but it's fine."

She laughed. "Don't tell me, you two fought again?"

"I had an honest reason!" She laughed harder. "His stupid face agitated me."

"Oh sure. How'd Svein take that?"

"He called me a dumbass," he murmured.

"Uncle Niko…"

"What?" he pouted. "I'm justified."

"Hm," she frowned. "Just don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

"Ja, ja." He waved her off. "Anyway, have you been good?"

"Good? Uh…"

"Ani…"

"Well…I made a doctor piss himself in fear and…I nearly beat in another patient's face…"

"You've only been here for about three weeks!"

"I know! The first was the doctor's fault! He was the one who stayed in front of my door when he knows he's not even supposed to be in front of my room. The other time…he provoked me."

He stayed silent for a minute. "What….what'd he do? The patient, I mean."

"He…" she down casted her eyes. "He touched my lips with his fingers…then he touched my waist…and…he looked me in the eyes."

"And what did you do?"

"I kept warning him to stop it or I'd breaking his fucking face. He didn't, so I got him to the ground and started to beat his face in. I think he got a shiner and a broken nose."

"Mm." Nikolaus nodded. "It sounds pretty fair. Were others there?"

"It was a group session. They had us talk about what we think of genders. Then he did that. In front of everyone."

"Ani, I think you should stay away from him."

He looked up into his eyes. "What do you think I've been doing? I don't even like the bastard. He's the one who approached me a few days ago and wanted to talk when they stuck me."

Her uncle knew by now that when she said they "stuck her," it meant she was given a shot to calm her. It took better effect on her than the pills, which she hated.

"So you were kinda sleepy and all?"

"Ja. And he touched my shoulder…" She grimaced. "He's really a nuisance, onkel."

"I think that beating will get him to stay away from you. If not, tell me, okay?"

"Tell you? What'll you do?"

"Things…"

His eyes sneaked a glance to the side and Anina followed his gaze to a table with that bastard of a Dutchman and a cute, blonde woman.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed. "Don't try to fuck his relative or whatever the hell she is to him. You know how bad it'll be if you have his filth mixed with you? Not her, I'm sure she isn't filth, but she might have some of his on her. Disgusting."

"I won't. I was just looking." He shrugged and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "But cute, ja?"

"Ja…But Natalia's cuter." She let it slip and covered her mouth instantly.

"Natalia?"

"A…a girl I like." She pointed over to a table with the two platinum blonde siblings and a light blonde haired, big busted visitor. "The one with the long hair."

"She looks…a little creepy, Ani, not gonna lie. But she is really pretty, in a doll-like way."

"Ja," she nodded. "She likes me too, I think."

"Good," he smiled, though a bit sadly.

"How…are you and Svein?"

"Svein…" he sighed. "Svein is…he and I…well…" He sighed sadly again. "Mmm…"

"What? Did something bad happen?" her smile dropped.

"We…we're not…together."

"Oh…_oh. _But you two, you were okay, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. He wanted to break up after I made fun of him a little for his medical schoolwork taking up more time than it should."

"I see." She nodded. "H-how's Frey and Malik?"

"Frey's fine. He says he misses you. Malik didn't say he does, but he told me he misses his squirt of a sister."

She giggled and he grinned. Even if she was…"sick" she was still herself.


	4. Chapter 4

__

_There's more sexual things of the non-consensual variety in this chapter between a older male and younger female, so don't like, don't read. _

**_I do NOT own Hetalia._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 4_

"You honestly understand that stuff?" Anina asked over Natalia's head, braiding her hair.

"Da. Iz interesting."

She held open a book in Russian Cyrillic, and to make it even more complicated, it was a book about the occult. Anina's eyes hurt just trying to figure out how to pronounce the title. So she instead focused on making a thick braid in the Belarusian's hair. She loved how it felt between her fingers. It was smooth like water, and was the color of what she imagined starlight to be.

"Do you read, Ninaya?"

"Ja, Talia. I read mostly fantasy and fiction, though."

"Zhat is…" She paused, as if searching for the word. "…cute. Da, it iz cute."

"Cute?" Anina felt herself blush at the compliment. "Thank you, Talia."

She gave a slight nod and continued reading. Anina hummed and continued to work on the older girl's hair. After a while, she felt a gaze upon her. Her eye swept over the day room's occupants and found a dreadfully familiar face. Amber eyes gazed up at her from beneath a heavy forehead. She cursed under her breath.

"Vhat iz it, Ninaya?" Natalia acknowledged her obvious discomfort with a tilt of her head.

"It's…a man." She said simply. "He's a nuisance."

"Is it zhe albino?" Anina felt her tense beneath her fingers. "I _despize_ him."

"Nei, nei. It's…one of the men he hangs around with. A de Jager?"

"De Jager?" She became quiet. "Vhat vould he want vith you?"

"I don't know… But you saw what he had done in group therapy. He couldn't want…he couldn't…" She gulped.

"Could pozibly. He is a _man_. Or maybe he is holding a grudge for his beating."

Natalia suddenly turned to Anina. Her eyes were cold, with only a small hint of warmth, and she neither smiled nor frowned. Her face remained blank as she talked.

"And I know you are…afraid of zhe men, da. Ve end him?"

"End… You mean kill?" she whispered. "Nei, nei. Not kill."

"Then…you should have a meeting vith him."

"Meeting?"

"Da. Tell him to leave you be. I vill even go vith you if you vish."

"Nei, I think I can do it myself…"

"And soon, Ninaya." She discreetly sneaked her hand up the bottom of her shirt and gently rubbed the under-curves of her breasts. "I _dislike _annoyances zhat vant to separate us."

"J-ja…I as well."

ooOoo

Lars peered over his book at the two girls. Much to his chagrin, they had become closer, even going as far as small displays of affection. For instance, the redhead was now braiding the Slavic girl's hair. He sneered behind his book at them. He lost his sneer when the auburn haired girl he lusted after got up and made her way over to him. She stood uncomfortably in front of him while he dog-eared a page in his book before setting it down.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…I'm…s-sorry for the other day," she said.

If she was lying, he couldn't tell. She sounded sincere to him, and her eyes wouldn't meet his own.

"I see…" He scratched his cheek, wincing as his fingers came in contact with a fading bruise. "Well, I'm not going to forgive you that easily, kleintje."

She looked up at him suddenly. "Why not?"

"A little 'sorry' isn't enough for humiliation like that."

She frowned as realization that she might have to do more came across her face.

"F-fine." She stared him in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Meet me after lights out, in the abandoned part of the hospital." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Right after. Do _not_ keep me waiting."

He smiled inwardly at the slight shiver he saw that racked her thin body.

"Y-yes. I'll do it."

"Good," he nodded, content with her promise. "I'll be expecting you."

She nodded quickly and went back to where she had come. He smirked, pleased with himself. He had a private meeting with her, completely private, in fact. And she was going to do _anything_ to _please_ him. It was just like a long awaited present he had always wanted. He picked up his worn paperback again, envisioning himself with the redhead into Nabokov's novel instead of Humbert and Dolores.

ooOoo

With the keycard she had swiped from the nurse that entered her room to give her the sleeping medicine, it w as easy to sneak in and out. After all the patients were locked away in their rooms and supposedly asleep, she made her way quietly down the halls, hiding behind corners when needed, waiting for doctors and security guards to pass.

It seemed to be little more than a few minutes until she reached the abandoned section. It was more of a section to be renovated, but the hospital had little money to complete the job, leaving it bare, except for a few older rooms. It was stable, but spooky. Anina wasn't bothered by it, though. She walked down the halls of the deserted area, coming across a small, very dimly lighted old patient's room. As soon as she peeked her head in, she regretted it.

"Kleintje, you made it," he smirked at her from his place on the bed. "I was worried they had gotten to you."

"Of course not," she scoffed. "I'm not an idiot."

"And for that, I am glad." He chuckled. "Now come sit with me."

She crept over to the full-sized bed, and sat on the edge of it. He chuckled, amused.

"No, no, come _here._" He patted his lap.

She froze, blood rushing to her cheeks. Natalia was right. She was so right. Now she regretted everything.

"A-are you s-sure?"

He nodded. She stifled a pained sigh and sat herself gingerly between his legs on the bed. The Dutchman wrapped his arms around her; she remained rigid under his arms, refusing to touch him.

"See? Not so bad."

She murmured in reply.

"But I warn you now, if you hurt me, I will do something bad to you, kleintje."

"B-bad?"

"Ja, bad. But You'll be a _good_ girl, won't you?"

She nodded slowly and he rested his head on top of her head. She tried not to lash at him, starting to shake.

"I know you're a good girl." He nuzzled her hair. "I know you are. Would you mind doing me a little favor?"

She tried not to scream at him, to tell him to leave her alone, that she'll kill him for touching her, that she'll make him choke on his own blood. But nothing. She was alone with him where no one knew where she was. She was helpless and totally in his hands. It was better to comply than to fight back now.

"W-what is it?" she managed to stutter.

"Do you want to play a game? A question game of sorts. It's fun."

"Whatever," she whispered. "Fine."

"I thought you'd want to."

His arms moved from their positions around her to let his hands touch her sides. He rubbed them gently through the fabric of her pajamas.

"What k-kind of question a-are they?"

"Simple ones. About yourself, about your life. If you answer truthfully and interestingly, you get points and a prize. If you don't, then you are punished."

She nodded indifferently. "Only about me?"

"For now. Later, me."

She nodded again. His hands stopped rubbing her sides and went to the bottom hem of her shirt.

"Good, now first question. Are you a virgin?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"You've never had sex?" His hands inched under the hem, going upwards.

"N-no." Her skin shuddered with the bare flesh on flesh contact.

"Have you done…other things?" His hands stopped on her bottom ribs.

"Like what?"

"Like…kissing…touching…" his hands slid up further. "Petting, groping?"

She gasped as his hands cupped her breasts. His hands were cold and rough, much different from Natalia's.

"Y-yes…"

"In here or outside?"

"H-here. Only here."

She heard him growl and he squeezed her breasts roughly.

"With who?"

She remained silent.

"Tell me…"

She shook her head. He scowled.

"Fine. You know, you're not protecting anyone."

As she was about to reply, he lifted her up and threw her back down on the bed, face up. Speechless, she could only watch as he crawled over her, soon looming over her. Lars pushed up her shirt over her chest and pulled her pants down and off. He panted over her, likely in excitement, as he stared her straight in the eyes. She found herself unable to look away from the amber orbs, just like the insects that were trapped in amber before, she was now.

"P…protect…?" she managed to croak.

"I saw everything," he said bluntly. "You let _her_ touch _you_. Why would you do that?"

She simply stared back up at him, too scared to say anything, and not thinking of anything clever enough to say. His hand came up and cupped her chin, making her cringe.

"Don't want to talk? You're losing the game, then, kleintje."

She almost forgot about that. The weird game they were playing. She wondered what the punishment was. Apparently, she was about to find out. The Dutchman ghosted his lips from the top of her chest, over her breasts and around them, as if mapping them with his mouth. Inside, she was crawling. A man was touching her without hurting her, but something sexual. She hated it. He was gentle, but this was punishment. Some twisted thing she hadn't encountered before. She wished she asked Natalia to come with her instead of being so prideful and stupid, thinking she could handle some man she had not studied before. Stupid, stupid. She was even angrier with herself when tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill.

He bit down on the side of her breast and she tried to stop herself from crying out. It hurt so much.

"W-why…wh-hy…" she whimpered.

"If you answer my question, then I'll stop this…and give you a reward instead." She felt the presence of his hand near her still covered crotch. The reward was most likely worse than the punishment.

She nodded rapidly anyway. In the dim light, his smile looked demonic.

"Good. Now, tell me. Who were you with?"

"Na-Natalia…"

"Good girl. It's better to tell the truth, sweetie."

She nodded blankly.

"Do you want your reward now?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I-It's going to hurt…" she whimpered, tears finally spilling. Her hand pushed down his where it rested on her thigh.

He chuckled, gripping her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"Nee, nee. _That _will not be now, kleintje."

She sniffled and he took the opportunity to push their attached hands to the crotch of her panties. She froze, rigid. He rubbed the knuckles of their hands against it, applying pressure as he went. Her breathing became heavier with his ministrations. Pleasure from him…no…it just couldn't happen. She wiggled her hips around, trying to throw him off, but he was just as set on giving her pleasure as she was to deny it. He watched the movement of their knuckles to those of her hips, soon earning the result of a small cry from her.

She fell back upon the bed, tired out. Her chest rose rapidly.

"You liked that?" he asked, unlacing their fingers.

She gave the tiniest of nods.

"I would ask if we should go further, kleintje, but you look, so, so…" his hand ghosted over her chest and to her lips, bringing his own closer. "…so tired."

He gave her a small peck on the lips. Nothing major, but she cringed violently nonetheless. He smirked at her as she slipped out from under him and pulled on her pants hurriedly. She muttered quickly to herself as he sat leisurely on the bed, watching her. When she was finally finished with her clothes, she stopped and looked at him.

"What?" she demanded. "What else?"

"Nothing right now, kleintje."

He was all smiles. Her skin crawled. She stole out of the room and to the halls, running when she could, careful to not make any noise. When she reached her room, she locked it and sat in front of the long mirror at her desk and occasional vanity. She scratched at her skin, wherever he had touched her, including her breasts and lips, but not her groin. She couldn't even stand to think of the wetness he left there…


	5. Chapter 5

_Self harm in this chapter._

I do NOT own Hetalia.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

For the next few days, she talked even less than usual. Surprisingly, not even Natalia could get a word out of her, and she let it be. Anina was considered mute, not being pushed to talk and not trying to for the days that followed that certain night. It also seemed that she was doing…something. Her skin looked rawer than anything these days and there were distinct scratches on her lips and other areas, as if a small animal had taken claws to them. But of course, with no pets in the ward and elsewhere, she had to be doing it herself.

She continued in unsettling silence for at least a week until her medication was switched and she became more relaxed, talking a bit more frequently. She avoided all males, and when confronted with one, went completely silent, refusing to acknowledge their presence. She and Natalia seemed almost inseperable now.

ooOoo

In the garden, monitored by guards and security cameras, Anina sat under a shady tree, wearing borrowed shorts from the ward. It seemed to be spring weather. She relished in the feel of the spiky grass against her pale and marred legs, picking at healing scratches on them absentmindedly. It might have been pure luck when she looked up to meet such an incredible blue. A blue like the ocean, but so much colder. She gasped silently when she gazed upon the face that housed them. A young man a bit older than her; pale, striking blonde with a bored or blank expression (she still could never tell which). He was being led around by the head of the ward. She silently hoped he was a patient.

She stood and hid herself partially behind the tree, watching the two males carefully. He looked so sane…she wondered why he was here. Visiting a sick relative perhaps? No, no. She would have seen them by now. He _had_ to be admitted. It was the only thing she thought was plausible.

The eye of the ward head swept over her and he smiled, making her back up unconsciously. He had spotted her. She cursed under her breath and stood where she was. It was pointless to run now, they were coming towards her, the head talking on endlessly about new features and programs and other such nonsense.

"—And here's one of our resident patients, Anina Sinclair. She's in the psychotic ward for, ah well, let's say, something not very pleasant. But she's been a very good patient as of late, even having her medication gone down a dosage. She's also very bright. Also –"

While Edelstein talked on, the blonde looked at Anina. She met his gaze, trying not to seem anymore of a patient than she was. He gave her a smile that seemed only a few millimeters in length. It made a slight flush rise to her cheek, nonetheless. The head's pager rang. He looked at it and grimaced.

"I'll have to leave you now. There's an issue with the medical staff. Mr. Bakke, you're welcome to become more familiar with the surroundings. Good day."

He left at a brisk pace, leaving the two behind.

"Hello…" the blonde finally greeted her. "I'm Svein Bakke…"

She stayed silent for a moment before coughing. "Nice…to meet you, Mr. Bakke." He seemed to be older, maybe ten years her senior.

"Likewise." He gave her one of the millimeter smiles again.

She looked down, an awkward silence forming. He cleared his throat and bean to speak, filling the void.

"It seems nice here. Do you like it?"

"I suppose so… They give me correct medical treatment and all that, I just hate therapy."

"Why?"

She sighed. "They want me to tell them my whole life story just so they can analyze it and find a way to label me even more insane than I am."

"They also want to help you, you know…"

"Don't care." She crossed her arms. "They're prying pricks."

He chuckled and she looked up, surprised.

"You're just like he said."

"Who? The head?"

"No, no. Your uncle."

She froze, going over what he said. If he had talked to her uncle, that meant he knew him. He was most likely sane, so…a visitor, perhaps. Would her uncle send someone she had never met to visit her? It seemed unlikely, even for him. But his name. Svein Bakke. She knew she had heard it somewhere…

"How…how do you know my uncle?"

"We're friends, I guess you could say. Well…maybe a bit closer…"

"C-Closer?" Could it be…?

He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Lovers. Or ex-lovers, since I had broken up with him a while back."

That was it. His boyfriend. She knew she heard her uncle say his name during one of their visits. Broken up with him over too much teasing or something like that, and he got fed up. Huh.

"Oh…you two still talk?"

"Yes, quite a bit."

"How did you meet?"

"Through work, then a few times at the supermarket."

"I see…"

She imagined them to be close, possibly sexually. Her uncle wasn't that romantic except for an odd gift and compliment. He couldn't cook all that well and was very dense. It was likely Svein had been the better half of the pair. Men with men. That made them…gay, wasn't it? She shook her head free of such trivial thoughts and listened to what Svein had to say next.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you. It's just you're the closest thing to a familiar person around here."

"N-no, not at all. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Interning."

"I see. Uncle mentioned you were in medical school or something?"

"Yes, psychiatric medicine."

"So they sent you here? Why?" She couldn't understand why someone would want to be there voluntarily.

"I asked to be."

He was crazier than she was.

ooOoo

She sat in the library, reading a book about flowers boredly. Petals and stems, what the hell was so complicated about that? No, there was much more, apparently. They needed water, fertilizer… She made a displeased sound and knocked the book off the table. It was so boring. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Her arms and legs still hurt from another "game" with Lars last night and even more questioning. She cringed. He had _touched_ her, skin on skin contact. He used his fingers and tongue, but nothing else. It hurt, a little. It felt strange and bad, but good in a wrong way. She hated it.

The book was picked up and placed next to her elbow. When she didn't respond, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up.

"Mr. Bakke…" She gaped.

He was here. Well, of course he was here, she mentally kicked herself. He was interning after all, and he had told her he would start soon. He gave her a small smile and slid the book towards her.

"Don't go and drop these or the spine will break." She nodded. "You can call me Svein, by the way. Mr. Bakke is more of my father's thing, and it's much too formal."

"Ah, alright."

He sat down in the chair across from her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sleepy…I couldn't fall asleep for two hours."

"Roommate keeping you up?"

"No, I—" She looked at him and he was smirking almost playfully. "Oh quiet, you. The only roommates I have are me, myself and I."

"Lonely, though, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little… At least it's quiet…"

"You can get one, you know."

"A roommate?" she looked up, surprised.

"Yes. If you have good behavior and both of you are compatible and both have no hostile behavior toward each other, you can both room together."

"I never knew that…"

"Really? It's in the rules and regulations."

"Huh."

"I can get you a form, if you'd like."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"No trouble." He smiled and was off.

Anina found herself smiling after him and mentally cursed herself. _He's just being friendly_, she reminded herself. _He doesn't want to _actually _be friends with you. It's part of his job._

She scowled and set her head on the table. She hadn't realized she dozed off until someone was shaking her shoulder. She groggily sat up and looked at them. She shuddered and turned away. They sat in a chair very close to her.

"It's not very nice to ignore me, Anina."

Even when he wasn't so close to her, she could feel his breath on her skin.

"G-go away, Lars."

"Hm?" His hand snaked under the table and found her thigh.

"I-I said to go!" she whispered harshly.

"Really now, you still owe me a favor. The least you could do is to comply with me."

His hand slipped under the hem of her pants and sunk down further. She sat up, stick straight, gasping. She turned to him and he smirked. She frowned and looked back to her book.

"What are you reading?"

"A book about flowers…"

"Flowers?" She felt his hand remove itself. "What kinds?"

"Mostly garden flowers…like roses and heather and tulips…"

"Mm…" He scooted his chair closer and read from the page she was on.

She remained quiet, listening to him as he read the various colors and sub species of the colorful plants, as well as their ideal planting times. She found herself closing her eyes, almost lulled by his voice.

"I'm not boring you, am I?"

She snapped her eyes open and head up, and he chuckled. It wasn't perverted or bad as his others had been, surprisingly. She didn't like it any more than the others, though. This one sounded mocking. She scoffed.

"No."

"Good." He pointed to a picture in the book. "You know…I really like tulips…"

"Really? Why?"

"I just always have. They're very beautiful."

"They are. I like their colors."

He was silent for a moment, dropping his hand back to his side. "What if I got you one?"

"One? You mean a tulip? But you can't!"

"Of course I couldn't go to a florist's or a store, but maybe I could…maybe grow one for you?"

She felt her face heat unexpectedly, and when she turned to face him, she saw his face had a light blush to it.

"If…you really want. But honestly, it seems like some kind of waste of your time. Besides, where would you get a seed? Or space to grow it? Or time to, for that matter?"

"I have my ways." He smiled devilishly. "But that'd for later. Now, you have to promise me we'll meet up again tonight."

"T-Tonight? Why so soon?" They usually meet once a week or so, and last night they had just met.

"It's very important."

"…Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

_You know the drill. More sex and violence._

I do NOT own Hetalia.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Anina couldn't believe this herself. She had tripped. She had _tripped_ in front of the nurse's station while their backs were turned. Of course, she had run away, not looking back to see if they had seen her, but she was still worried. Hopefully, they were as blind to her presence as she hoped. If she had been caught, Lars would have been angry at her. Hell, _she_ would have been angry at herself. In fact, she was a little right then and there and all the way to the now familiar abandoned room. She plopped herself on the bed in front of a surprised Dutchman, arms crossed as well as her legs.

"Well?" She demanded, scoffing. "You look as if I wouldn't come."

"I thought you wouldn't with how you acted this morning," He retorted.

"I was tired. I have an excuse."

"Though, the blush was a bit cute…"

Her cheeks burned at the memory.

"Cute? I am _not _cute! And you shouldn't call me cute, you ass! You caught me off guard with whatever the hell that offer was!" She sneered at him. "That stupid romantic, sappy crap!"

"So, you don't like romance?" He looked at her and she winced, her attitude faltering. As if he was almost _daring_ her to say no.

"N-no, it's not that. I…it was unexpected…and…strange…" She looked downwards, breaking their eye contact.

"Did you not like my offer?" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "You think it's dumb?"

"N-No, not at all!"

He let go with a soft grunt and turned his back to her. She sighed, relieved, but immediately froze. He turned back to her, his shirt half way over his head.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She turned her head away from the sight and covered her eyes. "We're not…God, we're not!"

"Not what?" She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as the shirt landed with a soft whoosh on the floor. "What are you thinking of?"

"I think…I think that…you want _that_."

"And pray tell, what is _that_?"

He advanced and she squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself. His tone was mocking, but she knew he was capable of so much when he wanted to. She unwillingly let out a squeal as he locked her wrists in an iron grip and nearly fell on top of her as he forced her to the bed. He chuckled as he rolled over and pulled her to his chest. They were pressed together so tightly, her breasts flattened against his muscular chest with no resistance, she being in her night clothes. She panted, frightened, and struggled against him, her actions turning to wiggles against his strength.

"What are you doing?" he cooed. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

She felt something poke her in the lower stomach and she let out a scream that a deaf man would have heard. She thrashed wildly, but going nowhere. After a few minutes, her movements became tired and weak. Anina panted heavily on his chest, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. He nuzzled her head with his chin gently, talking softly in what seemed to be Dutch. Tears leaked from her eyes silently. She hated this. She hated him touching her. She hated him. She hated it all. She raised her head slightly and sunk her teeth into his right pec, making him emit a low, guttural groan that transformed into a near scream.

ooOoo

Natalia tapped her fingers on the window sill, looking out into the night. She sighed and turned to face her room again. Where the hell was she? And by "she", she meant that adorable, petite redhead she had grown so close to. "She" was Anina. And "she" was nowhere to be found. The blonde snarled and hurled a bundle of blankets at her door.

Her Anina wasn't in her room, which could mean a few things. One, they could have taken her for some sort of behavior fix. Two, she could be deathly ill and they had taken her to the hospital. It was a possibility, seeing that she wasn't talking to her for so long and she was becoming so thin. Or three— No, no. Not _three_. It was simply impossible! They couldn't have done three. They would have _never_ done three, as long as she was alive. But _three, _after all, was the possibility that she had been released or moved to apart of the mental hospital for the saner.

She snorted at the thought, crossing her arms and digging her back into the corner of the wall. They did something with her and they would pay! They would have their intestines strung through their eyes as animals from the forest surrounding the facility feasted on their useless, rotten flesh. Their eyes would be picked out with scissors as they felt it all without mercy. They would pay for keeping her away from her! They would—!

A cough resonated through the air vent. She dove to the floor and pressed her ear to the metal. She heard shuffling and a quiet cry as the person on the other side plopped themselves on the floor next to the vent. Obvious sobs rang through the metal over to her side. She frowned and tapped the vent. The sobs stopped.

"Anina!" She whispered harshly. "Vhat's vrong?"

"N-Nothing!" She stuttered softly. "I'm f-fine!"

"You're a horrible liar. If you vere fine, you vouldn't have veen _gone_ and you vouldn't have been _crying_!"

"I'm…I'm not lying!"

"Zhen vhy vould you be crying?"

She waited and Anina let out a sob. Immediately, Natalia cooed to her soothing words. She hated to see her like this, so miserable and helpless. She couldn't even _hold_ her because of their separate rooms. Absolutely infuriating. Gradually, the ginger's sobbing turned to sniffles again and she sighed, hiccupping.

"Are you alright now?"

"Y-yes…"

"Now, go to sleep Ninaya and I vill see you in zhe morning, vhen ve may talk."

"A-Alright. Goodnight, N-Natalia."

"Goodnight, Милая моя."

ooOoo

Lars thought over the night's events while he faced the wall in his bed. He had gone much further than he had planned, but also not far enough. They had only done what he had defined as innocent at first, petting, groping, rubbing through clothes. But now…now he had crossed that line of innocence. He flexed his fingers, trying to remember what she had felt like inside…how slick she was, even though she was so…scared.

_No, not scared. She _wanted_ it, _he told himself. _She wanted it all. You saw how she loved it, how she squirmed and moaned. Of _course_ she wanted it. She even touched you without cringing today. Didn't it feel good? She even touched—_

He moaned silently at the recent memory. _God_, for a virgin she was good. So good. He needed to do that again with her. He said that this night was important, but it was a lie. He was _impatient_. He chuckled at how easily he had managed to deceive her. She was too trusting, too naïve to know what he was doing, wasn't she? It was perfect.

* * *

_Translations_

_Милая моя = (Russian) My sweet_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

"Good God, Ninaya, I vill _not_ get hurt!"

"But Natalia! You don't know—"

"Nyet! It is you who does not know! I vill make zhings right."

Natalia tugged her arm away from the girl and made her way over to where two older men were standing. One happened to be her big brother, but she did not care for him at the moment, or lately, at all. Her little Ninaya had been taking up all her time, devotion and current obsession. Ivan was more of a past thing. She forcefully pulled them apart in their conversation. They both looked surprised, but Lars was the one that glared. Ivan looked frightened.

"Privet," she said hastily. "I vish to speak vith Lars." She sent a cold look to her brother. "_Alone_."

Ivan mumbled some sort of acceptance and ran off to who knows where. Natalia returned her attention to the Dutchman. He had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, looking at her expectantly. Her mouth thinned to a hard, straight line. How _dare_ he act like he did nothing! A bastard, of course.

"Listen…I _know_ vhat you've been doing vith my Anina." His smug look dropped. Good. "And if you don't stay zhe _fuck_ avay from her, the staff is going to find a very mutilated corpse in zhe basement." She arched an eyebrow. "Are ve clear?"

"Why should I listen to you?" he scoffed. "It's my own right to be with her, and she seems to want me to be. She has her own mouth and mind, you know."

"I know zhat. I am not an idiot, unlike you. I can _see_ zhat you're making her very miserable."

"What did she tell you?" His face dropped.

"Vell, let us say, I don't have to leave her bitten and bruised to get her to vant me or keep our secrets, da? I also don't force her to play any sick little games, like your bastard mind has zhought up."

"But she…she wanted it! She didn't refuse! I just…no…" He inhaled deeply and hid his face in his hands.

She sighed, and pulled him down by his hair to her level.

"_Listen_." She whispered into his ear. "I vill make your life more of a hell zhan before if you do not leave her alone. I _vill_ kill you. I do not joke, and I do not _lie_. I vill string you by your intestines out on the lawn vith a name that condemns you carved into your face. Do you _underzand_?"

He nodded once and she let go, pushing him back. She left him clutching the wall for support as she walked away. Natalia flipped her hair away from her face; and if you looked closely, you could see the tiniest of smiles. She was actually happy. She defended her love and proved she was hers and hers alone. She was dominant once again. If she was the type, a giggle would have escaped her lips. But she wasn't.

ooOoo

She was having her lunch alone when he found her. She was more alert this time, though her eyes were nearly bloodshot. He put on a smile and sat across from her.

"Hey," he greeted her, receiving a nod in reply. "So you sent in the forms for your roommate and everything and you were accepted."

"R-Really?" Her eyes became wide and she grinned.

Good God, a _grin_. Svein hadn't seen one of those since starting to intern at the facility. He found himself giving a small grin back unexpectedly. He put his hand over one of hers on the table.

"I'm very happy for you. Now, you won't be too lonely, ja?"

"J-Ja! I can't wait to tell Natalia!"

He chuckled. "I'm sure she'll be as thrilled as you are."

"Thanks so much, Svein. You're a big help."

"It's no problem."

He left after they chatted for a while longer. Svein had noticed she wasn't as skinny as when he had first met her and that the scrapes and cuts on her skin were nearly nonexistent. He silently wondered what had happened in those few short weeks to do this. When he finally had to leave her to do his own work, he nearly bumped into a shorter, younger woman with platinum blonde hair, but quickly apologized. He felt holes drilling into his back as he left the cafeteria.

ooOoo

This was strange. They had called them all together in this…meeting room, was it? It didn't have the feel of the rest of the ward. Anina could have sworn she saw fewer guards on her way in as well as less security cameras. She kept alert as she seated herself next to Natalia as the head of the facility began to speak.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here—" Thank you, Captain Obvious. "—And I'm here to assure you it's nothing bad. In fact, it's a marvelous opportunity that's been granted to you all." There were murmurs of question. "An opportunity to explore the town near Heistworth Hospital in the form of a day trip." The murmurs became excited, though quiet, chatter. "You will all be supervised, of course, for your safety. You know how those less understanding of your conditions can be. Though supervised, you will be able to experience the sights and sounds as well as make your own purchases and eat what you'd like. At the end of the trip, you will able to go to a bar, if you wish and if your medication does not interfere with drinking. Furthermore—"

Anina decided to tune the Austrian out after he practically explained the whole point to sudden equal treatment and a trip. Away from there would be heaven, even if for a day. She wondered what she would wear. It wasn't like they were going to make them wear their ward clothes, right? That would be a dead give away that they weren't…"normal." Her old clothes were probably long gone and it looked to be warm out. She doubted she would want to wear some tight, ripped jeans and a tattered old army jacket to town. She wanted to look nice. Looking to Natalia, she smiled.

"Nata…" she whispered. "What are you wearing to town?"

"A dress," the Belarusian whispered back. "One zhat my sestra made for me."

"You have clothes here?" her eyes widened.

"Da. Family can drop zhem off for us. My sestra has dropped off many of zhe clothes she has made for me. They're…very pretty."

"O-Oh." She silently wondered if her family had left anything for her, or if they knew that little rule at all. Or if they even cared…

"Zhey vill be bringing them up today to my— our room." She smiled at her correction. "You can even pick out some zhat you like."

"Thanks so much, Nat."

She squeezed her hand affectionately under the table with a smile. The older woman blushed, stroking her thumb over the redhead's hand. Anina smiled and looked up, across the room, eyes locking with Lars. She froze and he stared back, not making any lewd faces or sending any body language that could mean messages to her. She felt her breathing become shallow until he looked away to talk to the ward's albino.

ooOoo

Svein wondered if all interns had to endure what he did. Basically, when not doing his own work, he was doing all the extra work the paid staff needed to do. He sighed over the boxes of clothes he carried, exiting the elevator. He walked to one of the patient rooms, knocking on the ajar door before entering.

"I have your clothes," he called over the boxes.

"Zhank you," a cold, feminine voice replied. "Please just set zhem down, da."

He set them down on her request and sighed in relief, straightening out his back.

"Oh, Svein!"

He turned at the mention of his name and smiled. It was his former lover's niece. The ginger.

"Hi," he smiled. "How do you like your room, Anina?"

"It's really nice!" she chirped happily. "Much bigger than my old room!" A grunt sounded from the opposite side of the room. "Oh, and Natalia really loves it, too."

"Ja?" he chuckled. "I'm glad you two are happy here."

She nodded rapidly. "You must be tired. Do you want to stay a while?"

"I guess if it's alright with you and Natalia—"

"Natalia's fine with it! Aren't you?"

They turned to the platinum blonde, but she was preoccupied with emptying the boxes of their contents.

"See? Yes!" She pulled him down to the bed and he sat, flopping onto her pillows. She giggled and pulled herself beside him.

"Ninaya, come here."

Anina quickly stood up and trotted to the other female's side. Svein watched in interest as Natalia held up a short pale, powdery blue sundress with white accents and thick ribbons for shoulder straps. She also held out a pair of white sandals.

"Wow, it's so pretty, Nata! Are you going to wear it?"

"Nyet. It is for you."

"Me?" her eyes widened. "B-But—"

"Consider it a gift, from me to you."

"T-then thank you."

She hugged the other girl. It was brief and quick, most likely since he was here, he figured. They were probably private about showing affection.

"Are you going to wear that to the trip?" he asked.

"Th tri— Oh! Yes. I think it's going to be hot that day."

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's warming up."

She nodded. "Are you going, Svein?"

"Me? I don't know if I can. Probably, if one of the staff needs a fill in."

"It'd be nice for you to get some relaxation, da?" Natalia piped up. "Zhough…I doubt looking after us is very relaxing."

"It's not looking out for you as much as looking out for others. People can be really bad, sometimes."

The girls nodded in agreement, as if they had heard it all before; routine. He stood and made for the door.

"I better let you two finish your planning, yes? I'll see you later."

He waved before leaving the room. Once at the elevator, he sighed. The small moment of peace was interrupted, however, when he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around him, nearly squeezing all the air out of him. When they had let go, he whipped around to face the offender. It was none other than the grinning redhead. This close, he could see the resemblance to her uncle and also found a lack of freckles. He briefly wondered if she dyed her hair.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh…um…it's alright."

"I just…wow, they really treat you like shit here, don't they?"

She had gotten close enough to stare into his face, or more specifically, at the bags under his eyes. He stepped back, shaking his head.

"It's not that bad. I just have to get used to it…"

"Are you sure? I mean, you could talk to them, couldn't—"

"I'm fine," he nearly snapped. He sighed and apologized. "I just…get tired a lot."

"Well, get some sleep!" she laughed and smacked him on the back playfully before running back to her room.

He blinked after her retreating back before finally registering what had happened. She had touched him. More than once and completely voluntarily. And even in contact that could be called friendly, intimate even. He rubbed a hand over his face before stepping into the elevator. Maybe she was getting over her phobia? It was possible…maybe. Or maybe it was an act? He sighed as he failed to notice two burning eyes stare from a doorway as the door slid shut.

* * *

_Reviews, please? I want some feedback._


End file.
